gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Breaker 3
' The Gundam Breaker 3 (ガンダムブレイカー3) is a Gunpla-based action game and the sequel to Gundam Breaker 2. The game was released on March 3, 2016 for Playstation 4 and Playstation Vita and Asia in late April with English subtitles and menus. In 2017, a Break Edition was released that includes all of the DLC. Gundam Breaker 3 is succeeded by New Gundam Breaker released in 2018. Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly unchanged from Gundam Breaker 2 as many of the mechanics were borrowed up from that game though the Optional Equipment selection has reverted back to its original version in Gundam Breaker 1 as there were complaints about having difficulty selecting them through the analog stick. In addition, new Burst types have been added, each with their own different abilities. All enemies, including aces are now killed instantly if dealt a finishing blow while they are still torn in half and their stamina gauge depleted. In addition, the game has limited continues in the form of Retry Tickets, but the player can choose to remain immobile until an ally revives them or simply press Square to deploy again at the cost of a retry ticket, though their EX Acts will be filled up. The game does away with some of the established mission types in favor Battle Royal (the standard battle mission with ace teams arriving at certain points), Core Assault (which involves the player defending their own core against an enemy team or attacking an enemy core, which will only be rendered vulnerable once all enemies are defeated), Monolith Demolition (where the player has to destroy a monolith that only appears and becomes vulnerable after defeating a certain amount of enemies) and Team Deathmatch (a single bout between two teams). The player can also choose to adjust the difficulty by pressing Square at the mission select screen, choosing between Casual, Standard and Hardcore. After clearing the game's story, an Extreme difficulty will be unlocked, giving players access to "MG" parts and new SD units partway through the story, and after Extreme difficulty is cleared, Newtype Difficulty will be unlocked. Two other modes have been added: Bounty Hunter, which allows players to fight against either pre-loaded custom models offline or player-made models online and Challenger, which pits the player alone against waves of enemies. Story The story takes place in the beginning of the era of space development. The player has recently moved to an area near the Ayato Shopping Street, which is going to be purchased and redeveloped into a supermarket by Time Universe Corporation. He/She meets a girl named Misa in an video game arcade during his/her first game of Gunpla Battle. Thereafter, Misa forms a Gunpla Battle team with the player to revive Ayato Shopping Street by winning Gunpla Battle competitions. Characters & Voice Cast (C.V.) Theme Song Opening Theme 「Mirrors」 *Songwriting and Performed by BACK-ON List of Downloadable Contents : Main Articles: Gundam Breaker 3/DLC New Playable Gunpla While the increase in Gunpla is not as dramatic as the previous game, the level of customization has improved significantly. Players will now be able to further customize their units by adding weapons and parts on literally any part of the body through the new Builders Kit tag, such as attaching a 180mm cannon on the arm, or the wings of a Zeta A1 on the legs. The positioning and angle of these parts can also be freely adjusted to the liking of the player. The level of customization on display overall makes it very similar to actual Gunpla customization and kitbashing. Shields can also be mounted on the back as well. Lastly, the Builder Rank restriction on all parts was removed, allowing players to use any and all parts they acquire right from the get-go. Similar to Gundam Breaker 1, parts come in five tiers represented by colors: Common (white), Uncommon (green), Rare (blue), Exclusive, (purple) and Legendary (gold), however the tiers are not representative of strength or overall quality of the parts, as all parts of the same level are exactly equal in terms of basic stats. Instead, the tiers an indicator of how many affix types can be applied to the parts. Parts can be upgraded and given new abilities through various options such as merging parts or using collected plastic and cubes to improve overall performance. These can vary from different fighting styles on certain weapon types to elemental damage effects. As of Version 1.20, Element Spheres were added to allow players to change elemental effects. Different types of Burst modes can also be selected after reaching a certain point in the story, giving off a different glow color as well as different special abilities. The original red Burst, named Assault, from the first game grants sped-up weapon and EX-Act recovery and the blue one from the second game, Arbiter, retains its enemy slowdown ability. In addition are two new ones; Guardian (green) which makes the user immune to flinching and instantly heals all allies when activated, and Lightning (purple with a gold glow) which grants infinite thrust. EX Actions and Bursts are now no longer restricted to parts. By using certain actions and buffs long enough by leveling them up, they can be used without the required part. For example, an RX-78 2 Gundam can use Trans-Am and even Quantum Burst without a GN Drive. New to the series is the addition of SD Gundams. Early on in the story, Robota will join the player's party exclusively as a support role, taking on the form of Knight Gundam. SD Gundams cannot be played as or customized, but their colors can be changed. They can also be given SD Modules as well. By playing with any particular model long enough, that model will grant a new EX Act that can be used on any build. Universal Century Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO * EMS-10 Zudah Mobile Suit Gundam * YMS-15 Gyan * MS-14A Gelgoog (No antenna) (Head only) * RB-79 Ball (DLC) (Straight build impossible as arms are required for an assembly despite the presence of manipulators. Entire unit can be equipped as a head, body, and/or legs) Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin * Mobile Worker MW-01 Model 01 Late Type (DLC) Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam * MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) Advance of Z: The Flag of Titans * RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 [Advance Hazel] (two head options) * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 [Hrairoo] * RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) (DLC) (Cannot be purchased in shop as no real-life kit exists) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * RMS-099 Rick Dias (Quattro Bajeena Custom) * PMX-001 Palace Athene Gundam Sentinel * FA-010A FAZZ Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * AMX-014 Döven Wolf Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * NZ-666 Kshatriya * RX-160S Byarlant Custom * MSM-04G Juaggu * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (DLC) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam (DLC) * RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (DLC) * AMX-107R Rebawoo (DLC) Future Century Mobile Fighter G Gundam * Fuunsaiki (straight build not possible, as all builds require a torso and arms) * GF13-009NF Gundam Rose (DLC) After Colony New Mobile Chronicle Gundam W * MMS-01 Serpent (Two arm options: with Double Gatling Guns, and without) Correct Century Turn A Gundam * MRC-F20 SUMO (Gold Type) *AMX-109 Kapool Cosmic Era Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/Destiny * GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (DLC) * GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (DLC) Anno Domini Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (DLC) Advanced Generation Mobile Suit Gundam Age * AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (DLC) * AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal (DLC) * AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX (DLC) Build Fighters/Try * Scramble Gundam (DLC) Regild Century Gundam Reconguista in G * YG-111 Gundam G-Self (Atmospheric Pack only) * VGMM-Git01 Kabakali (DLC) Post Disaster Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) (DLC) * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (DLC) * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion (DLC) * ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake (DLC) * ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris (DLC) * ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth (DLC) Gunpla Builders Beginning * GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam (DLC) Gundam Musou Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II Original Gundam Breaker 3 Gunpla *RMS-099BD Break Dias (DLC) *MSN-00100J Hyaku Shiki J (DLC) Super Deformed Gundam (SD Gunpla) *Knight Gundam *Full Armor Knight Gundam *Musha Gundam (Super Hagane Ver.) *Command Gundam *Musha Godmaru (Final Battle Ver.) *Versal Knight Gundam *Maryu Kenshi Zero Gundam (Ver.2) *Yami Shogun *Gundam Daishogun II *Musha Victory (Gikden Plumage Ver.) *Knight Unicorn Gundam (Beast Mode) *Ryuho Strike Liubei Gundam *Knight Superior Dragon (DLC) Bosses *MA-08 Big Zam *Apsalus II *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe *Satan Gundam/Black Dragon *NZ-999 Neo Zeong (Final boss. Uses player's Gunpla as core unit.) *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Dandelion II) (DLC story final boss) Gallery Gundam Breaker 3 PS4 Cover.jpg|Gundam Breaker 3 ― Playstation 4 Cover Gundam Breaker 3 PSVITA Cover.jpg|Gundam Breaker 3 ― Playstation Vita Cover References Official Website http://gundambreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Gundam_Breaker_Wiki